Wishful Words
by AnneMarie24601
Summary: "What is the novel is about then?" "French Revolution." He said. "You've read it." She cried jumping from her seat and sitting on the one opposite him "What did you think?" An AU where Enjolras is enjoying a coffee, when suddenly his novel is being praised by a pretty brunette on the table oposite, and did she just call him lonely? Cover art by Elenlith on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

_**AN – Hello, thanks for reading the first chapter of Wishful Words. This was originally posted as a One Shot on Tumblr in response to the BEAUTIFUL picture by Elenlith. (Check it out – the link is in my profile as I can't post it in here.) It was originally going to be a one shot but you asked for more and so you got it… Enjoy and please review **___

**Wishful Words – Chapter One**

He didn't notice her when she first entered the café. He was one of the few who didn't stare at the beautiful brunette and her equally pretty blonde friend. But when other eyes were gaping, his were fixed intently on the notepad before him. He was perfectly caught up in a moment of pure inspiration. The writer's block he had been fighting for the past week had finally lifted and his only problem now was getting the words onto paper as fast as he could think of them.

Enjolras' pen paused momentarily so that he could push an unruly lock of hair away from his eyes. It was in that moment that he heard her speak for the first time.

"It's called 'Revolution' Cosette, you have to read it. I loved it so much, I felt connected with it in a way I'd never experienced before. The author must be a very lonely person. I would love to meet him."

There was no other combination of words in the English language she could have uttered that would have so fully caught his attention. He blinked slightly as he processed her assumption about the novel's author.

"You don't need to keep telling me Eponine." Her friend giggled, "The bags under your eyes say more than you ever could."

"Who needs sleep! I couldn't have put it down if I wanted to. The house could have burnt down around me I wouldn't have realised. I was disappointed to finish it. Cosette, it made me cry."

Her declaration seemed only natural to Enjolras, who was in fact the author of the novel of which she spoke. Its effect was the complete opposite on the pretty blonde, who was sitting facing him, he saw her blue eyes widen and her jaw hung slack in astonishment.

"You cried?"

He watched brunette waves bounce as the girl, who had her back to him nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait, wait," the blonde cried. "Are we talking more or less than when Mufasa died in the Lion King?"

"Will you ever let me forget that? I was five."

"It's the only thing that I've ever seen you cry over."

"I cry, just not publicly."

"You're changing the subject, out with it, more or less than Mufasa?"

"More"

"Oh, my, God!"

The girl's conversation was interrupted by a waiter who took their order. Enjolras felt faintly disappointed that the girls dropped the subject of the novel and began to discuss their preferred beverages instead. Not that he had written 'Revolution' because he wanted praise. He hadn't written it for money, recognition or fame. But because he felt that it needed to be told.

Having fully explained why a Mocha was better than a Latte, the blonde folded her hand's in front of her face and rested her chin on them she looked quizzically at her friend.

"So, what is this 'great' novel is about then?"

"French Revolution. Well an attempt at it anyway. It's set during the June Rebellion that took place in Paris in 1832." Enjolras answered.

The blonde frowned at him. The brunette swung round in her chair and flashed him an enthusiastic smile, her cheeks were dimpled and her large brown eyes sparkled.

"You've read it." She said jumping up from her seat and sitting on the vacant one opposite him "What did you think?"

The blonde, smiled and shook her head slightly and followed her friend. Sitting down on the chair next to Enjolras' own she handed her friend her mobile phone that she had forgotten in her haste.

"Don't you think it's a modern classic, the prose was beautiful, the characters, the message!" The brunette continued enthusiastically, giving Enjolras no time to answer.

"You'll have to excuse her," the blonde smiled. "She gets slightly over excited by literature. She's not shut up about this book since she finished reading it this morning. I'm Cosette and this is..."

"Eponine, I know." Enjolras said, surprising himself by remembering her name. "You'll have to excuse me as well. I've been shamelessly eavesdropping on you since you started talking about 'Revolution'." He continued surreptitiously closing his notepad.

"I've never read something that's moved me so much." Eponine said clutching her hand to her heart.

"And she reads a lot." Cosette teased. "What, you do?" She said in response to the death glare she was receiving.

"Well it's better than watching reality TV." Eponine shot back playfully.

"I'm a Psychology student. It's research!"

"The only way is Essex is not research. Neither is the real housewives of Orange County."

Enjolras, growing bored of their conversation, picked up his cup, draining the last of his black coffee he began to gather together his notepad and pens and prepared to go.

"Are you leaving?" Eponine said as he stood up, disappointment obvious across her pretty features.

"I've got to get to work I'm afraid." He said, picking up his red jumper from the back of his seat and slinging it across his arm.

"It was nice to meet you." Eponine held out her hand to him. Enjolras shook it awkwardly and rushed out of the café. He hadn't lied. He had a meeting with his agent in an hour. He told himself that he didn't want to be late, in truth he was afraid to speak with the girl further in case she started to speak about the _lonely_ author again. He wasn't sure why that one statement had perturbed him so much.

"He was hot." Cosette said the moment he was out of ear shot.

"I wished he hadn't had to leave, I would have loved to hear his thoughts on 'Revolution'. I think I'm going to annotate it for my next paper."

Cosette rolled her eyes, but her smile belied the mocking action.

"You are the most dedicated English Literature student in the history of the world 'Ponine."

"You how important it is to me Cosette. You know what I went through so I could read."

"I know." Cosette replied her eyes softening as her placed her hand lightly on her friends.

For a moment they were silent lost in memories of past, unpleasant days.

"Ok, let's have a look at this life changing book. If it means I can strike up conversations with gorgeous men in café's it's got to be worth a go."

Eponine rummaged through her hand bag and pulled out the book in question. She stroked her hand reverently across the cover, a picture of young men standing on top of a barricade, before passing the book to Cosette. Her sharp blue eyes took in the cover. She turned the book over and read the blurb.

"It does sound good." She smiled.

She flicked through the pages absentmindedly as Eponine requested the bill from a passing waiter. Eponine turned back to face Cosette and found her staring wide eyed at something on the back page of the book.

"What is it?"

Cosette turned the book around so that Eponine could see the back page. 'About the Author' was written in bold text, underneath was a picture of the same young man who had been sitting at the table with them only moments before.

"Oh, God," Eponine blushed profusely. "He was the author."

_**AN2 – So that was it, hope you liked it and think it's worth continuing. This is my first modern AU so new ground for me. Chapter Two is already on Tumblr but I just want to edit it again before posting on here, should be up within 24 Hours.**_

_**For those of you reading Roses in Misery I just wanted to say I **__**HAVE NOT**__** abandoned it. It remains be main priority and this will be a sub story. Chapter 18 is done and is being editing by SusanaLovesRowling (thanks hun) and it should be up really soon! Much Love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – Hello lovely people! Thank you for all the positive response to chapter one **____** So this chapter is slightly different to the chapter posted on tumblr (content is the same but just the general flow has been improved.) As always let me know what you think….**_

**Wishful Words – Chapter Two**

Eponine's fingers flew across the keyboard. She didn't pause to look at the words that appeared on the computer screen before her, she would have plenty of time to proof read later.

She felt warm breath stir against her ear and smiled as a familiar voice read the last sentence she had typed.

"_Novels, since the birth of the genre, have been full of rejected, seduced, and abandoned maidens, whose proper fate is to die..."_

"Marius." She swung round in her chair to face him.

"Very melodramatic 'Ponine. Did you come up with that yourself?"

"No silly, it's a quote from Margret Drabble, she's an author. I'm using it in my paper on the changing portrayal of women in literature through the ages. You see I thought it would be interesting to…." Eponine's voice trailed off as she realised that she no longer at Marius' attention, she blushed, "I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. It's just you've explained it to me five times already."

"Sorry." She mumbled again feeling incredibly stupid, as she often did around Marius.

"Anyway," he said, not even slightly perturbed. "I'm here to save you from a fate worse than death. Save you work and shut down the computer because if you're late to another of Professor Claquesous lectures he will fail you regardless of the fact that you are a teachers pet."

"I'm not the teacher's pet." She giggled.

"You are. No one else would get away with calling Professor Claquesous Monsieur."

"He's French! It's polite." She laughed playfully, "and it's not my fault that I find it ironic for a _French_ man to be teaching _English _literature."

Marius threw his head back as he laughed and Eponine's heart skipped a beat. She always felt the same around Marius. She had been in love with him since he had asked to borrow a pen in her first lecture at the Musain University two years ago.

They made their way to the class and took their usual seats, towards the back, but still close enough that Eponine could pay attention. The lectures she shared with Marius were the only ones where she didn't sit at the front. He was the only thing that could ever distract her.

And he did, half an hour in he leaned his head close to hers, she eagerly turned her head to see what he wanted.

"I forgot to tell you the good news." He whispered.

"What?" She smiled softly, losing herself in his beautiful green eyes.

"You know that book you've been going on about for the last week."

"Revolution?" She asked, pushing the embarrassing incident with the books author to the back of her mind.

"Well-"

"Am I disturbing you Pontmercy?" Boomed the voice of professor Claquesous.

He slammed the book he had been reading from against the desk to add emphasis to the cross words he had spoken. He had the features of a man who had once been handsome, but years had not been kind to him. He frowned too often, as he was frowning now and it had given him a constantly grim expression.

"No Sir." Marius replied with a sheepish side glance at Eponine.

"Is what you have to say more interesting than Shakespeare? Perhaps you would like to share with the class the information that you felt Miss Thenardier needed to hear over Mercutio's soliloquy."

Marius face burned bright red and Eponine would have been enchanted by the way it emphasised his freckles if she hadn't been feeling such pangs of distress for his obvious discomfort.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, it was my fault. I asked Marius a question." She said, shooting a bolstering smile in Marius's direction.

"Nonsense Eponine, I know where the fault lies. Pontmercy, do not interrupt again"

Eponine went to apologise to Marius but he was now fully absorbed in writing in his notebook. She tried not to worry about it too much until a piece of folded paper landed on her lap. He sent her a sly smirk as she unfolded it.

'_**The Author of that book you love is coming **__**HERE!**__** Next week, here is going to be doing a signing and question and answer. There was only a limited number of spaces so I put our name's down. You're Welcome **____**'**_

Eponine's stomach dropped to the floor as she digested the words written before her. Marius was looking at her expectantly she managed a weak smile for him. He grinned broadly obviously proud of himself.

Eponine swallowed against the rising panic. She couldn't see him again, not after the fool she had made of herself before. Asking the author what he thought of his own book!

If it had been anyone but Marius who had put her name down she would not go but how could she turn down an attempt at kindness from him. How could she not go when he'd gone out of his way to get her a place, it was the sweetest thing he had ever done for her, just the thought gave her butterflies.

Why did she care what some guy thought of her anyway? It was his fault. He could have said he was the author. Mercutio's soliloquy completely forgotten, Eponine's head began to spin slightly as she tried to decide what to do. She was already cringing at the thought of having to face the blonde haired writer again. Professor Claquesous would not have been impressed if he had seen the blank page of her notebook with nothing but the date written at the top.

She text Cosette who thankfully replied saying that she was on a study period. When Eponine texted back saying it was an emergency she needed to speak to her Cosette's reply was instantaneous suggesting they meet in the quad. Eponine felt a wave of relief. Cosette and herself shared a kinship that some would find hard to understand. Founded in mutual suffering at a young age they may seem like unlikely friends from the outside but they had learned to depend upon each other in a young age and the old saying about old habits was true for both of them.

Professor Claquesous finished the lecture and Eponine jumped from her seat and headed for the door with lightning speed.

"Wait up Eponine. I thought we were going to go grab a coffee?" Marius called after her scrambling to get his books and papers together.

"Oh…I forgot. I've just got to meet my friend Cosette in the quad. I'm sorry Marius." She mumbled.

"Oh."

Eponine's heart wrenched at the look of disappointment on his face.

"We could all go and get coffee together if you like." She said before she knew what she was doing. Marius smiled brightly and she found it hard to regret her offer.

"Eponine, do you have a minuet, I need to discuss your proposal for your next paper with you." Professor Claquesous held out his hand to halt her in her determined path to the door, he gave Marius a deadly look as he reached Eponine's side.

"Sorry for talking Sir." Muttered the duly chastised Marius.

"Eponine is the brightest student I've taught in years. I will not have her disturbed Pontmercy."

"No, sorry. It won't happen again." Marius rubbed a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Eponine about your next paper-" Claquesous continued with one last withering glance at Marius.

"Sorry Monsieur, I really can't I have to meet my friend." She shot over her shoulder apologetically as she dodged round his arm and continued her mad dash to the door.

The quad was in the middle of the new and old buildings that made up Musain University. The old building was built on higher ground than the new. It was a series of large steps, each six foot wide the descended like a series of concrete platforms, benches littered among them to try and make it seem like the friendly meeting place it was intended to be. Cosette sat at one of the benches distracted by something on her phone.

Eponine rushed forwards, nudging her arm to get her attention she leaned in and whispered quickly before Marius caught up.

"Cosette, that man we meet at the café, the author he's coming here and my friend has put my name down on the list to meet him."

"Excellent," Cosette smiled brightly. "You two have much more to talk about."

"It is not excellent Cosette. This is bad, very bad!"

"Oh 'Ponine, you are over reacting, this is like the time you we were going wait outside the Stage Door to meeting Killian Donnelly and you started hyperventilating."

"It is not like that!" Eponine ground out, glancing behind her to see how close Marius was only to find that he had not moved a step since they entered. He was staring at her, in the way that he did in her dreams. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my God. I think that guy is staring at me." Cosette whispered, her hand clutching Eponine's arm as her cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink.

Eponine's heart began to beat again a little too fast as she realised that she was not the object of the stare that she had been longing for.

"He's gorgeous" Cosette grinned.

"Marius." Eponine whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Marius, this is my friend Cosette." Eponine said in a voice that didn't sound like her own snapping all three of them out of their respective day dreams.

"Cosette, this is Marius. He sits with me in Monsieur Claquesous class."

Marius rushed forwards, shaking Cosette's hand awkwardly as she beamed up at him.

Eponine's heart dropped to her stomach, she swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. _He was never mine to lose…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wishful Words – Chapter Three**

"What?" Enjolras cried slamming his first against the desk in front of him with more force than he intended.

Darren, his agent, ran his hand through his floppy hair and looked at him levelly.

"This is a brilliant offer. I want you to think seriously about it before you climb onto your high horse."

"I have thought seriously about it. It would cheapen the whole story!"

Darren removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of the nose which was slightly too large for his face, mentally counting to ten before replacing them. He fixed a sweet smiled at the impassioned author before him.

"Movie deals do not come along every day Enjolras. Especially not movie deals which do not take away your artistic license by allowing you to write the script."

Enjolras scoffed, "I can write the script so long as I write in a love story!"

"The director feels that in order to appeal to a wider audience a love story would make a good _sub-plot_. It's not as if he is asking you for a complete re-write."

"He might as well. If I wanted to _'appeal to a wider audience'_ I would have written a romantic comedy in the first place. Anyway it seems to be _appealing_ enough without a romance. It's spent four months on The Sunday Times best seller list when it was first released and its been selling steadily enough for the last year and a half."

"Yes, but movies are an entirely different medium to books Enjolras. You need to understand, what can come across as dramatic and interesting in a book does not always translate well to the big screen. The director felt that if one of the student's was to fall in love before or during the revolution it would create an accessible conflict-"

"Conflict," Enjolras ground out. "It's set during the June Rebellion of 1832. How much more _bloody_ conflict could you possibly get!"

"It could be portrayed as symbolic of the student's struggles to raise the people up. Especially if the romance were to take place between two characters from different social classes."

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair but said nothing. He glared moodily out of the window to his left. Darren decided to take this opportunity to drop the directors other request.

"About the ending," He began cautiously.

Enjolras turned his gaze to him and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now they didn't insist on this." He stated hoping to soften the blow, "but they felt that maybe it would be a good idea to have one or maybe two characters survive at the end."

"I'm sorry." Enjolras said coolly, rising from his chair. "I can't re-write history, people died that's just a fact, whether Hollywood likes it or not."

"Great," Darren said brightly, "So, I'll tell them you'll think about it."

"You can tell them no."

"Ok." Darren smiled.

_'He will respond to you within a week.' _He typed into an email.

"Enjolras," He called out as the young man reached out to open the door. "Do try to wipe that scowl off of your face by this afternoon. I don't want you scaring the student's at the signing."

~#~

"I really enjoyed the symbolism." The girl in front of Enjolras smiled brightly at him as he scribbled his name across the inside cover of his own book.

"Especially your use of birds to represent freedom and the repeated use of the colour red."

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and appreciated the depth and meaning of the story which was achieved without the use of gimmicks or..." He trailed off as the girl's bright smile turned into a frown.

"Thanks for reading it." Enjolras forced out brightly, shutting the cover and handing it back to the confused girl.

_Pull yourself together Enjolras, you cannot blame anyone here. They all read the book as it is_. He couldn't help it. He was still smarting from his meeting with his agent this morning. On top of that he was already two months into the six month deadline for his follow up novel and with the exception of his brief moment of inspiration in the cafe two weeks ago he had nothing. Everything he wrote seemed worthless or unimportant and read flat to his own ears.

He had been so excited when Darren had mentioned the possibility of turning 'Revolution' into a film. He would jump at the chance of writing the script himself but he would not sell out. To Darren it was just a money making story but to Enjolras it was so much more, it had a message and it mattered.

His eyes scanned the long line of eager students waiting to meet him. He tried to repress a sigh as he forced a smile onto his face - it was going to be a long afternoon.

Another pristine copy of his book was passed into his hands. He looked up to find, not another student, but the University's English Literature Professor who had shown Enjolras in earlier that afternoon. Enjolras had been disappointed that Professor Mabeauf was no longer there. He would have loved the old man to see him return as a published author after all his help an encouragement when Enjolras was a student at Musain University. But Professor Mabeauf retired a year after Enjolras had graduated two years previously and had been replaced by Professor Claquesous.

"I could have signed this for you earlier when you showed me round, you didn't have to queue." Enjolras said with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't want it then." Said the aged and sour looking Professor flippantly, "but it occurred to me during your question and answer session that a signed copy would make rather a nice gift."

Enjolras raised his eyebrow. "So, you haven't read it then?"

"No, not at all. But one of my brightest student's is using it as the basis of her end of term theory paper so I will probably give it a go."

"Oh, well, thanks I guess." Enjolras signed his name across the book and handed it back to the Professor.

Enjolras shook his head slightly as the man retreated, grateful that Claquesous had not been in charge when he was a student.

The afternoon wore on, Enjolras hand begun to ache. It had been a long day and his stomach rumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday's dinner. He was grateful when he realised he had only two more people to go.

"Come on, anyone would think you hadn't spent the last month raving about this author." The next boy in the queue was saying over his shoulder.

"Hi." Enjolras said catching the young man's attention. The freckled youths face split into an ear to ear grin. He took the hand which Enjolras had held out to retrieve his book and shook it enthusiastically.

"Delighted to meet you. My name's Marius. I just want to say I _loved_ Revolution. I knew it was going to be good because 'Ponine wouldn't shut up about it and she usually does have good taste."

Enjolras took the boys copy and signed it.

"She's obviously in awe of meeting the author because she's gone shy. Come on Eponine you're never shy."

_Eponine, _he recognised the name of the girl from the cafe and looked up. Just as her friend Marius was pulling her forwards towards him.

Sure enough, it was the same dark haired girl he had run away from two weeks previously. He had not noticed her in the crowd during the question and answer, but he wasn't surprised. She had hidden herself in a large blue hoody that seemed to swamp her and make her look smaller than she was. Her hair had been scraped back into a lose plat and an unflattering Baseball cap was placed on her head.

He wondered if she was hiding specifically from him or someone else. She shuffled forwards at her friend's encouragement, blushing profusely. She clutched something closely to her chest, her fingers just peeking out of her overly long sleeves.

Her friend Marius nudged her. "You have to give him the book Eponine."

She reluctantly brought her hands from in front of her revealing an incredibly battered copy of 'Revolution'. The spine was creased where it had had been flicked through regularly. The pages were dogged at the edges. It looked as if it were ten years old.

She handed it over to him with downcast eyes. He realised that she had not been lying when she said loved his book, a small smile spread across his lips.

"You could have told me!" She snapped suddenly.

He looked up startled by her sharp voice. Her brown eyes were blazing the way they had when he had met her before, but he wasn't entirely sure he liked the cause of the passion behind him this time.

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to explain." He countered.

She laughed, but not with merriment. "You allowed me to make a fool of myself to boost your own ego."

Enjolras was startled and not entirely sure what had brought on this tirade.

"You still came here though." He replied calmly.

"My friend-" She stopped herself with a cautious look at her friend who had become distracted by something on his phone. She lowered her voice "my friend signed me up. I would never have come voluntarily."

"So you no longer like my book." He said sarcastically signing the inside cover that was almost falling off.

"Just because you are conceited doesn't change the fact that your book is amazing." She spat back at him.

"Conceited," he leaned back in his chair. "I thought I was lonely."

"Eponine," Her friend tapped her on the shoulder drawing her attention away. "Cosette is waiting for us outside. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go out to dinner. What's her favourite kind of food?"

"Italian." She whispered with such a look of longing at the boy.

"Fab, I'll ask her." He was texting again when he suddenly glanced back up at Eponine whose eyes had not left him. "Oh, you didn't have plans with Cosette did you?"

"It's Ok, I'll tell her to go with you."

"You're the best 'Ponine." He pulled her into a quick embrace with one arm, a smile played across the girl's lips until he let go.

"I'm meeting Cosette in the Quad, are you coming?"

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Marius left, texting the whole time, oblivious to the eyes watching him. Eponine, likewise, was oblivious to the eyes watching her. There was something in her face, in that moment that Enjolras recognised, even though it unsettled him to admit it.

"Do you want to go and get a coffee?"

She blinked her large brown eyes as waking up from some far off day dream. She took back her book which he held out to her.

"Pardon?"

Enjolras was almost as surprised as she was by the offer. She was the first person to ever match his own enthusiasm for 'Revolution' and he was curious to see what she would have to say about the director's proposal. If he could just hear someone else confirm how ridiculous it was he could be confident in his decision. He had known from the first time he heard her speak that she was one of the people who truly understood the message behind his novel.

"Would you like to go and get a coffee? I'm finished here now, if you're free."

"Why?" She asked a tad defensively.

"I want a second opinion on 'Revolution'. I think you are the person to give it to me."

"I've got to meet Cosette."

"What about tonight then? I've already heard that Cosette is busy this evening."

She wrapped her arms around herself but she nodded. "Ok then."

"Have you heard of The Corinth Wine Bar?"

She nodded.

"Shall I meet you there at eight?"

"Ok." She even smiled slightly.

Now that he had said it he regretted how much it sounded as if he was arranging a date. "Just to discuss the book." He added quickly.

"Of course." She said with another nod, pulling her cap a bit further down over her face. "I'll see you later."

Eponine cursed herself as she walked away. First she made a fool out of herself when she meet him at the café, then she had berated him after waiting an hour and a half for him to sign her book. Now he had practically offered her a pity date after hearing Marius blow her out. She wanted the ground to swallow her up, why couldn't she have thought of a good excuse. _Coursework! – I could have said I needed to do coursework._

Now she was going to have to go out with him, he must think her such an idiot. Eponine couldn't care what others thought of her unless they thought she was stupid. She couldn't bare it when she felt people saw through her façade to the unintelligent ordinary girl that she was.

"_You thick little shit! Look what you have done Eponine!" Her father's hate filled face filled her mind. "Reading books when there is work to be done. You think an education is going to get you anywhere you little bitch! I wouldn't waste my energy sending you to school. You'll only ever be good for one thing!"_

She was jolted from the unpleasant memory by a hand on her shoulder.

"Professor Claquesous."

"Don't worry Eponine, I saw the way he cornered you into going on a date with him. Complete abuse of his position. I will set matters straight with him immediately you do not have to go."

"Don't be silly Monsieur. It's not like that at all. It's not even a date. I meet him once before and discussed his book with him. He just wants to talk to me about it further."

"If you are certain Eponine, I will gladly tell him where to go. If you wish me to."

"No Monsieur, it's not necessary." Eponine said, rushing out the door and into the spring sunshine.

Marius and Cosette were waiting for her. The sat on a bench, heads bent together whispering and laughing. Eponine paused for a second to take a deep breath and prepare herself before going forwards.

"You'll never guess where I'm going tonight"…


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN – Wow, this fic has gotten such a lot of love in its first three chapters! Thank you so much you lovely people!**_

_**Just wanted to say a massive thanks to the guest who posted about my unrealistic time scale for Enjolras to receive a movie deal. (Unfortunately as you can tell I am yet to actually achieve my dream of being published let alone getting a movie deal. But, a girl can still dream *sighs*) Anyway I have now updated the previous chapter to show that Enjolras book has been out a year and a half. Still quite quick for a movie deal, but it was written by Enjolras so we can all assume it was awesome! Also just to reassure you Guest, I have no intention what so ever of casting Eponine in a film **___

_**This chapter is shorter than I would have liked but I've had no time and didn't want to leave you all with nothing. It's a bit fluffy but we will get to some more drama in the next one which will be much better I super promise!**_

**Chapter Four**

"As your friend Eponine, please allow me to politely say that there is no way in hell I'm letting you go out tonight dressed like that."

"Musichetta!" Eponine rolled her eyes at her flat mate.

"It is a sin to wear jeans on a date!"

"Well that's ok because I am not going on a date."

"No sweetie, of course you aren't, guys take girls out to fancy wine bars on non-dates all the time!" Musichetta smiled rolling on to her back on Eponine's bed as Eponine eyed herself critically in the mirror.

"He only asked me because I said I couldn't go for coffee and where else can you go to talk in the evening? He only asked so he could talk to me about his book."

"Sure, if that's what you kids are calling it these days."

Eponine sighed turning back to the mirror and pretending to continue her critique of her own reflection. She subtly cast an envious glance at her friend. If she could swap lives with anyone it would be Musichetta. She radiated elegance and grace in both her mannerisms and her personality.

Her half Indian heritage made her a unique beauty with honey coloured skin, green eyes and thick dark curls that were often effortless tied on top of her head. She currently had two boyfriends. She had meet Joly a medical student and Bossuet a fashion student the same as herself within a week of each other. Unable to decide whom she like better she had sat them down and asked if they minded sharing, turned out they didn't. Musichetta had a way of making the world simple. If anyone had a problem with the way she chose to live her life she would simply shrug her shoulders and say she had never set out to please everyone.

If Eponine had been Musichetta she would have told Marius she liked him straight away and if he hadn't liked her back she would have swanned off to find someone who did. She wouldn't be standing helplessly at the side-lines watching him fall in love with her best friend.

Secretly she had hoped he would be jealous when she had said that she was going out with Enjolras tonight but he had just clapped her on the back in his good natured way and said he hoped she had a nice time. But what else had she expected? That he would suddenly realise and declare his undying love for her. She shook her head at her own foolishness.

The worst part was that Eponine knew Cosette liked him back, a lot, which meant Marius was out of her reach forever.

Eponine flicked her eyes back up to the mirror and jumped out of her skin as she caught sight of Musichetta's reflection suddenly right behind her.

"God Musichetta, are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Just a few more curls. Oh go on please let me." She said holding the tongs in her hand like a magic wand.

"Alright then."

"Fabulous, then I'll just touch up your make-up."

Eponine rolled her eyes.

"And let you wear the dress I made for my last end of term project." She continued twisting the curler through Eponine's hair. "And you can't complain because you're just being a selfless friend helping me out by wearing my designs. Aren't you a good?"

Eponine giggled "You win."

"I always do." Musichetta grinned.

Musichetta tried to convince Eponine to go the whole hog and wear a little black dress. But Eponine insisted that it was not a proper date and therefore not appropriate. They settled on a blue chiffon tea dress with white peter pan collar that Musichetta had made last term. Eponine pulled on her brown pixie boots which earned her a pout from Musichetta who felt she should have at least worn heels.

"One day I will get you to dress up properly." She smiled.

"One day, when I have a reason too." Eponine agreed.

It was a warm evening and Eponine would have walked to The Corinth if Musichetta's primping hadn't meant she was running late.

She caught the number one bus that took her across town to the nicer side of Musain-On-Sea. Along what she called the posh part of the seafront a world away from the arcades and 'kiss-me-quick' hat stalls. This stretch had all the nice hotels, the casino and the posh houses.

The Corinth was a wine bar that went to such lengths to be 'trendy' that its patrons conveniently forgot that it was the same building that used to house the public toilets.

It's history and its pale blue exterior both gave Eponine a false sense of confidence that deserted her the moment she stepped through the glass doors- she knew she was out of her depth. It was full of young beautiful people sitting in couples and small groups. Flawless people who looked like they had jumped straight out of an advertisement and any minuet would get up and go back to their fabulously successful lives.

She glanced along the length of the room but to her distress she couldn't see Enjolras anywhere. She checked the time on her phone, it was only ten past eight. Perhaps he had given up waiting for her. What if he had changed his mind and never actually come in the first place.

She shuffled awkwardly, not really sure what to do as some of the beautiful people began to stare at her. She felt as if she had a sign on her head saying poor, obscure and should not be here.

She folded her arms across the chest and resigned herself to the fact that he had stood her up. She didn't even have his number or any way of contacting him. _What was she even doing here?_

"Can I help you miss?" The Concierge who had been eyeing her since she walked in asked, all but turning his nose up at her.

"No I was just leaving." She muttered. She was just a few steps away from the door, as soon as she was outside she would make a run for it.

"Eponine."

The sound of his voice sent a wave of relief crashing through her body.

She had no idea how surprised he was by how genuinely delighted she looked to see him.

"Were you leaving?" He asked.

"I thought you weren't here."

"It's busier than I thought it would be here tonight, I've got us a table on the deck."

She followed him out through the double doors that led onto wooden platform that was suspended a few feet above the beach. He pulled her chair out for her as she sat down.

"What are you having?" He asked.

"Oh" she grabbed her bag and began to fumble for her purse.

"It's ok. I'll get the first round."

"Oh, no I couldn't let you." She said, determined to show that she didn't think this was a date.

"You can get the next one." He laughed.

"I'll have a white wine please." Hoping that she sounded sophisticated enough to be in such a place.

He disappeared through the doors to the main building. It was quieter on the deck, the tables were further apart. The tide was in and the waves lapped the shore a few feet away.

Eponine closed her eyes savouring the sound. The sea had always calmed her. It was part of the reason why she had decided to go to the Musain University.

The sound of a chair scrapping brought her back to the present. Enjolras sat down and placed her glass in front of her.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I was miles away. I've been here for two years and I can still get entranced by the sound of the sea. My father took us to Blackpool one weekend when I was very small. It's one of my favourite memories. My sister and I…" She stopped herself abruptly, she had gotten carried away. No good ever came of telling people about her past.

She changed the subject quickly by commenting on the warm weather. He seemed to understand and a polite conversation on the likelihood that it would not last until the weekend ensured for the next five minutes. They perhaps would have gone on longer if they had not been interrupted by a dark haired young man who stumbled up to them.

"Enjolras, is that you? It is you." He slurred.

"Grantaire."

"I thought you said you couldn't come out with us tonight because you were busy?"

"I am busy." Enjolras ground out nodding towards Eponine.

The boy turned to face her, his dark hair curled similarly to Enjolras and he had the same blue eyes, although his would have perhaps been more piercing if they did not have the glassy sheen of someone who had had too much to drink.

The grin that split his face was genuine and warm as he extending his hand to Eponine. She reached out the shake it but he pulled hers to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles which caused her to laugh.

"Grantaire, at your service."

"Eponine" she grinned.

"Eponine" he repeated. "You will have to tell me what sort of trickery you used to get Enjolras to go out with you."

"We're not going _out_._" _Enjolras said, his cheeks becoming crimson.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your first date. Pardon me."

"No-" Enjolras began.

"We are just friends." Eponine finished for him.

Grantaire raised his eyebrows. "So you're single then?"

"Grantaire." Enjolras said with a warning note in his tone.

"Because I have this friend-"

"Grantaire" Enjolras almost shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Courf are going to the Casino but we came in here to get a drink first. Hey Courf, Couf. COURFEYRAC!" He yelled earning him some disparaging looks from the beautiful people around them.

A second dark haired youth approached. He had brown eyes and a friendly face that Eponine felt instantly drawn to.

"Look Enjolras is with a _girl._" Grantaire teased.

Courfeyrac looked between herself and Enjolras with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Don't worry though, she's single. So you can add her to the list." Grantaire said with a nudge that caused Courfeyrac to blush now.

Enjolras cast her an apologetic look but she smiled reassuringly at him. She was not worried by Grantaire's exuberance. She knew a good man when she saw one and Grantaire was one of the good ones.

"Well it was lovely to see you both but we were just leaving." Enjolras said rising suddenly from his chair.

"We are?" Eponine said looking at her half empty glass.

"Yes, come." He replied.

Eponine raised her eyebrows at his commanding tone but picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder any way.

"It was nice to meet you." She said to the two young men who were now taking their seats.

"I hope to see you again real soon." Grantaire said with a wink at Enjolras, which made Eponine laugh again.

Enjolras looked less than amused as he exited down the stairs that lead from the deck directly onto the beach.

_Someone needs to teach him how to take a joke._ She thought sarcastically to herself as she followed him onto the sand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN – Hi all, so this is actually what was originally planned to be the second half of chapter 4 but if you remember I posted the last chapter early so you all didn't have to wait ages for an update. Chapter 6 is underway and will be up as soon as possible, I'm just suffering from a little bit of writers block at the moment which sucks! Also, I'm really tired (should have gone to bed about two hours ago) so I know there will be mistakes below I am going to proof it again in the morning when I've had some sleep but I didn't want you all to have to wait till then to read it – hope you understand **___

**Chapter Five**

The night air was cold against her face as Eponine rushed to catch up with Enjolras.

"So, were going for a walk now?" She asked with an unmistakable hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm sorry about that. Grantaire is a unique person." He said turning to face her.

She was felt irritated and slightly embarrassed by the way he had left. She was already wondering if it was a mistake to follow him, she should have just stayed in The Corinth.

"I liked him," she said stubbornly.

"He means no harm but that doesn't mean he should have asked you such personal questions."

"He asked me if I was single."

"Well he shouldn't have."

"Believe me I've had a lot worse said to me." She laughed cynically.

They had reached the edge of the sea. Enjolras knelt to picking a few stray pebbles which he began tossing into the sea.

"I didn't mind." She said seriously reaching out to touch his elbow. He jerked away from the contact and Eponine let her arm to fall back to her side.

They stood silently for a few moments; Eponine kicked a stone with the toe of her boot. It didn't take her long to grow tired of his brooding silence.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about your book."

"Yes." He said turning to walk along the shore line. Eponine fell into step beside him. "I've had a movie offer."

"That's brilliant!" She cried enthusiastically.

He smiled for the first time since their evening had been interrupted.

"But it comes with conditions."

She frowned at him, "What kind of conditions."

As he told her about Darren's request to change the ending he was pleased that she looked suitably horrified. Her features softened though, as he mentioned the director's request to add a love story.

"It wouldn't be so bad. I think it would add something." She said with a small smile.

"Wouldn't be that bad," he said incredulously. "It would make light of the entire story."

"Don't you think that's a little over dramatic?"

"No, not at all, Revolution was never about entertainment, it was about the message. We cannot sit by and allow oppression and bullying and abuse to go by and do nothing about it. We may not have oppressive monarchies in this day and age but we have so many other problems, the point is that we all have to take responsibility for the way society treats people. That's what Revolution is about. Not some stupid love story just so seats can be filled at the cinema."

"Why is it such a problem for you?" She snapped a little harshly, irritated by his insinuation that love stories were stupid. "If the message is so important why does it matter if it's expressed via a story of rebellion or a story of love?"

"Because, a love story would be cheap and tacky."

"You're not a fan of romance I take it?"

"Not particularly."

"Romeo and Juliet." She said raising one finger in the air. "Tristan and Iseult" she raised a second "Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy, Jane Eyre and Rochester, Eponina and Sabinus. Do I need to continue?"

"They are stories of little _actual _importance."

Eponine bit back her frustration; they were important to her in a way that he would never understand.

"But they aren't-"

"All they are good for" he interrupted, "is providing light entertainment for simple minded, lonely people who need escape from their mundane lives. That's not what Revolution is about."

"Simple minded and lonely" she repeated in disbelief.

"They are stupid."

"Do you know what Enjolras, you really don't know Jack Shit do you!" she retorted. The word stupid caused her to lose her fragile grip on her temper.

He took a few more steps before he realised she was no longer beside him, he turned back to find her standing still glaring at him.

"They're just stories Eponine," he said calmly.

"So is Revolution Enjolras. My God! Anyone think you had actually started one the way you go on about it. I'm not stupid, Revolution is.

"I never said…"

"It's just a stupid story written by a man who obviously knows nothing about real life."

"I know _plenty_ about real life, believe me." He snapped at her.

"Really," she cried. "Tell me, because I'm dying to know. What do you know about real life? Your 24 years old, you have a bestselling book and a movie deal and your crying like a baby because you don't want to have to write in a love story!"

"You don't understand!"

"No, actually I do understand perfectly" she said, rummaging through her bag. She pulled out the copy of Revolution that he had signed earlier that day. "Here!" She stepped forwards shoving it into his hands. "I don't want your book anymore, I don't want to read it and I don't want to see you ever again."

He stood dumbfounded for a moment, holding the book because he didn't really know what else to do. She began to walk away, but stopped and turned to face him one more time. He was surprised by the tears that were in her eyes.

"I'm not stupid," she said before turning and marching towards the road.

"Eponine, I never said you were," he called after her but she wasn't listening. She was running towards the road.

Enjolras cast the pebble that was in his hand into the sea with such force it caused his arm to jar. This was exactly why he kept away from women- they were so god damn irrational. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from turning to cast another glance at her retreating form.

Eponine threw open the door to her flat with such a force that it crashed against the wall drawing three pairs of startled eyes to her. It took every ounce of her will power not to groan out loud when she realised Cosette and Marius were sitting on the sofa with Musichetta.

"Don't ask," she said as she made a desperate dash across to her room. Once inside she didn't think past falling face down on her bed.

"Knock, Knock." Musichetta said walking through the door and sitting down on her bed. Cosette followed her and Marius hovered uncertainly in the doorway.

"Please don't make me talk about it." Eponine muttered, her face muffled by the pillow she was burying her head in.

"Ok, I won't, hold on a second whilst I read your mind." Musichetta said placing one hand on the back of Eponine's head. "Hmmm I sensing that he was a total douche bag."

Eponine kept her face hidden, she didn't want them to see that she was crying.

"Marius" she heard Cosette say softly, "I'm sorry to cut our evening short but I need you to go to the shops, buy as much Ben and Jerry's as you can carry and bring it back here ok."

"Of course."

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to go."

"Oh," Eponine could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry Marius," Cosette murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- 103 followers **____** Hello and thank you to each and every one of you! The amount of love this story is getting makes me so happy! Thanks to everyone who wrote a review for the last chapter. As requested by BroadwayActingChick15 I've told Marius to go buy you all ice-cream. I'm sure he will be popping round with it shortly!**_

**Chapter Six**

Enjolras doorbell rang. He was sitting on his living room floor with paper all around him. He had been going through his file in which he kept all potential plot ideas neatly categorised when he had become frustrated. The little scraps of paper now littered the ground around him as jumbled as his thoughts. The doorbell rang twice more and then his visitor decided to hold their finger on the button as it began to ring continuously. Enjolras went to open and found, as he had expected, that Grantaire was waiting on the other side.

"You've made a mess, things must be bad." Grantaire said inviting himself in.

"I'm uninspired." Enjolras sighed.

"Heaven forbid!" His friend said with mock severity, "then it is surely fate that has brought me here."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am here to save you from writers block and take you out for breakfast."

"I can't Grantaire, I have deadlines."

"And I have an overwhelming need to eat greasy food before I get a hangover."

"Before?" Enjolras questioned.

"Yes, I'm pretty certain that I am currently still drunk from last night. I need to line my stomach. You're basically being selfish by not coming with me."

"You know you're supposed to do that before you drink, not after."

"Better late than never," Grantaire grinned, "Are you coming?"

Enjolras agreed. He knew exactly why Grantaire was there and it would be better to get the inevitable interrogation over with. Enjolras thought that it was to his cynical friends credit that he managed to wait until they had gone to the restaurant, ordered and eaten most of their breakfast before he brought up the subject of conversation which Enjolras had no doubt was the reason of his visit.

"So, are we going to talk about the fact that you blew out me and Courfeyrac to go out with a girl last night."

"I never actually said I would go out with you. You know that I don't approve of gambling, especially not you gambling, but that is beside the point. I had already made an arrangement to go out with Eponine before you asked me."

"So you admit it then. You are going out with her." Grantaire smirked.

"That is completely twisting my words!"

"No its not you just said that you had made an arrangement to '_go out_' with her."

"Grantaire," he cried, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

"Ok, I'm teasing Enjolras take a chill pill."

Enjolras did not appreciate the insinuation that he needed to calm down. So he made no reply except to look levelly at his friend and sip his black coffee.

The humour had gone from Grantaire's face. It was a rare occasion when he lowered painstakingly perfected mask of care-free-up-for-a-laugh-normally-always-pissed-Gr antaire and revealed his true self underneath. In truth Enjolras' was not sure if anyone but himself had ever seen the broken pessimist that lurked behind the act. When Grantaire dropped the pretence Enjolras knew it was time to listen.

"What are you intentions towards her?" He asked with seriousness in his blue eyes that hid depths of sadness and disappointment in a world that had treated him unfairly.

"My intentions? What sort of a question is that?" Enjolras asked puzzled.

"That girl wears a mask, the same as me. I recognised the same sadness in her eyes that I sometimes see in my own. People think I am unobservant but I see a lot and I know exactly how someone looks when they are trying to hide themselves from the world. Considering that you have never shown a serious interest in any female in all the years I've known you I want to know why her?"

Enjolras stared at his friend for a moment. This was not the type of question he had been expecting.

"Firstly," he said defensively, "just because I do not choose to make the chasing of women my main priority in life does not mean that I am not interested in them. I have just never found anyone yet who captured my attention. I'm not Courfeyrac, I'm not interested in simply raking up notches in my bed post just because that is what _'society'_ expects of me because I am young and male. Only the deepest of respect would ever convince me to allow myself to form attachments to someone and…"

Grantaire was laughing causing Enjolras to trail off. "All right, I don't need one of your lectures please! I've heard enough of them to last me a life time. And don't think that giving one is going to get you away from the subject at hand. I want to know why you took that girl out last night."

"Because, I wanted her opinion on my book."

"That was all?" Grantaire said drawing imaginary pictures on the table with the end of his finger, a habit that meant he was thinking much deeper than he wanted to show.

"She is the first person I meet who has ever truly seemed to understand the concept behind it. Other than you, but you was there when it all started. She was the first person who understood the message."

"And did she give you her opinion. Did she praise your marvellous work and boost you already too large ego?" Grantaire said ignoring Enjolras hint at memories he strove his hardest to forget.

"No, actually she returned her copy of the book to me and told me she never wanted to see me again."

Grantaire looked shocked at this "She seemed to like you when I saw her."

"Yes well, apparently she doesn't now. To be specific she told me I was stupid, that my story was stupid and that I knew, to use her exact words, 'jack shit' about real life."

"And what did you do to make her say that?"

"Me," Enjolras tried hard to keep the insult from his voice. "Why do you think I did something?"

"Because I know you."

"I'm not sure." He said after a moments thought, "She made a point of telling me that she was not stupid."

"Did you call her stupid?" Grantaire asked as if he was talking to a child.

"No."

Grantaire sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, his doubt was written clearly across his face.

"Well," Enjolras said, drumming his long fingers on the table as he tried to recollect their conversation. "I may have said that a couple of stories that she brought up were stupid."

"So let me get this straight, she mentioned some stories and you said 'they are stupid Eponine'" Grantaire replied doing his best mock imitation of Enjolras voice and mannerisms "and she just irrationally lost her temper?"

"Well, no, I said that the stories were for simple minded lonely people, and then I said they were stupid."

Grantaire placed his hand to his forehead, "sometimes you really are an idiot Enjolras."

Enjolras frowned over what he could have said.

"Three….Two…One," Grantaire muttered.

"She think's I was calling her stupid by saying the people who liked those stories are stupid." He said with disbelief.

"Bingo!" cried Grantaire throwing his hands in the air

"Shit!"

"Exactly."

"Shit," Enjolras repeated running his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean that, not at all. She's one of the most refreshingly, candidly, intelligent people I've met in a long time."

Grantaire raised his eyebrows but chose to only say in a slightly mocking tone "You're only saying that because she likes your book."

"Liked," Enjolras said a little sadly.

"That begs the question," Grantaire said coolly sipping his tea. "What are you going to do about it?"

~#~

"Eponine, are you with me?"

Eponine's startled brown eyes looked up at Professor Claquesous. She had not being paying the slightest bit of attention to him. He had been talking for at least five minutes and she couldn't recall a word of what he had said. She was sitting in his office, from the opposite side of his desk he sighed at her.

"I'm sorry Monsieur my mind wondered."

It had been two days since her disastrous non-date with Enjolras. Cosette and Musichetta had done everything in their power to try to cheer her up keeping her well supplied with ice-cream, chocolate and Disney films for the first twenty four hours. Each of them going to great lengths to reassure her that he was a 'gigantic douche bag' to quote Musichetta. But none of it had helped. He had touched the one part of Eponine's insecurity that was the most vulnerable. The one part she could not ignore.

On top of Marius and Cosette's constant love-bird impression was becoming too much for her. Not that she blamed either of them, she didn't, but that didn't mean it was easy for her to watch.

"I asked you here to discuss your wish to change the subject of your final paper."

"Yes, right." Eponine said.

In truth she did not want to change her paper at all, she loved Revolution regardless of her feelings for the author. She had realised though that dwelling on it was probably the reason why she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. Not to mention she no longer had a copy of the book. She had come to the conclusion that it was best to put the whole thing behind her.

"Eponine, I hope you don't mind me asking, but does this change subject have anything to do with your date with a certain author?"

"It wasn't a date," Eponine snapped, she wished people would stop saying that. It made the whole situation ten times more humiliating.

Professor Claquesous stood up and came to stand in front of her. Leaning back against the desk he extended his legs in front of him so that Eponine had to move hers to prevent them from touching.

"You know Eponine, I would like you to think of me as a friend," he said smiling.

"I think of you as a very good professor and an excellent teacher." Eponine smiled but felt slightly uncomfortable.

"If anything happened, if he did anything, you know you could tell me don't you. In the strictest confidence."

"I'm sure I could sir," she replied. The hairs prickled on the back of her neck as a self-preservation instinct that was unfortunately indoctrinated into her at a young age kicked into play telling her to put as much professional distance between herself and her professor as possible.

Professor Claquesous leaned forwards placing his hands on the back of her chair either side of her shoulders. His breath brushed against her face.

"I want you to trust me Eponine" He whispered.

"I do Sir." Eponine said, though trust him was the one thing that she didn't not in that moment. She felt herself begin to panic slightly as Claquesous looked her directly in the eye his face inches from her own.

Someone knocked on the door and Claquesous jumped back to his standing position.

"Hi Sir, my girlfriend said that I would find Eponine here."

_God Bless you Marius! _Eponine thought hastily jumping up and collecting her belongings.

"You'll have to wait Pontmercy, I've not finished talking with Eponine."

"Sorry Sir, I've changed my mind, I'm still going to write about Revolution so there is nothing left to discuss. Thanks anyway."

She rushed to Marius who looked at her with confusion written across his handsome freckled face.

When they had taken a few steps down the corridor he turned to her, "Are you ok 'Ponine, you're shaking."

"I'm fine Marius, just, can you do me a favour?"

"Of course," he replied crinkling his brow over his shining green eyes.

"Don't ever let me be on my own with Professor Claquesous again ok."

"Ok" Marius said, the hesitation in his voice showed that he didn't understand why but he had agreed and that was all that mattered to Eponine. "Cosette text me, she's in a lecture for another half an hour but she said I am under strict instruction to deliver you to Musichetta in the quad. I'm not to let you go by yourself that was what she said."

"That's very sweet of them." Eponine smiled, "but unnecessary because I'm totally fine now. Honestly."

Marius shot her a sceptical look but said nothing.

Musichetta had been sitting with Bossuet on a bench in the quad. The moment she saw Eponine she jumped up and rushed over to them. She stood out like a sore thumb against the grey background of the quad she rushed across. Her bright yellow summer dress her curls tamed into a long fishtail plat made her look as if she was about to go on holiday not to a lecture. The many bracelets on her wrist jingled as she looped her arms through Eponine's.

"Stay strong babe," she whispered. "I wouldn't have known who it was but Joly knows him."

"Knows who?" Eponine asked.

Musichetta nodded towards a tall blonde young man that Eponine recognised all too easily. He was leaning against the wall at the opposite side of the quad talking to Musichetta's other boyfriend Joly.

"How did he get in here?" Eponine said trying to keep the alarm out of her voice.

"Apparently he is the University's star student. Went here a few years ago, made up some lame excuse about speaking to one of his old professors or something. I don't know he was telling Joly but I wasn't paying too much attention I was too busy sending him death glares."

Enjolras had spotted her and was already making his way across the quad. Marius was still standing slightly behind her.

"Should you go meet Cosette?" She asked turning to face him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Marius said kindly.

"Nope you go meet Cosette. Go." The last thing she needed was further humiliation in front of Marius.

Enjolras reached her just as Marius left.

"Eponine," He greeted her.

She said nothing, just looked at him. She was cross that he had come here when she clearly told him that she never wanted to see him again.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Excuse me, but you did enough talking the other night," cried Musichetta.

Enjolras turned his blue eyes to her, Eponine felt most people would have backed down under such a stare but Musichetta was not scared of anyone.

"Unless you're here to talk about what a gigantic asshole you are Eponine doesn't want to hear it."

"Musichetta!" Joly looked genuinely shocked.

"Joly I'm very sorry but I have to inform you that your friend is a gigantic Dick Head!"

Joly looked stricken and Enjolras suitably ashamed, he looked down at his feet for a few seconds and then his blue eyes looked straight at Eponine with the unnerving intensity that intrigued and intimidated her.

"Eponine," he said, "please do me this favour, just let me explain."

"I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this now."

Did she imagine it or did he look genuinely hurt by her refusal.

He reached into his leather satchel and pulled out a battered copy of Revolution that she recognised as her own.

"Will you at least just take the book back?" He asked.

She took it from him with a small nod. "Excuse me, I need to go and find Cosette."

She turned to leave but couldn't help taking one last look over her shoulder- he was already walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N – Hello to all 11 of my lovely new followers! So glad you could join us! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you are all amazing and keep me writing. Just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate all your support of this story. Enjoy this chapter…**_

**Chapter Seven**

Eponine let out a sigh of contentment. After the stress of the last two weeks she was finally able to unwind a bit. She only had one lecture today, but as it was with Professor Claquesous she decided to give it a miss just this once, Marius had promised that he would bring her a copy of the notes later. She had nothing to do until she had to go to work Sunny Day's Call Centre and answer mind numbing calls, but that was not until 8pm and until then she was a free woman.

She sat on her bed, still in her pyjamas, her duvet tucked around her and her favourite book once again restored to her hands. A few pages into Revolution she forgot about its author, about the strange actions of her professor and the image of Cosette and Marius melted from her mind. She was lost in the story, transported through time to another place. She wasn't really sure how long she had been reading, she had a vague idea that it was early afternoon, the sun was shining brightly through the window.

Entranced by the story she took a while to notice that her legs had begun to cramp, she shifted so that she was lying on her back. The movement caused one of the pages to fall out and flutter onto the floor.

Eponine huffed as she stretched over the side of the bed to reach it. It wasn't the first time in her life she had read a book so much the pages fell out. She looked for the page number to see where it had come from, but there was none. Her eyes flicked over the words only to realise that she did not recognise them.

It was then that she noticed the neat emboldened title at the top of the page.

**'**_**Postscript in lieu of a Pre-Face**_**'**

She gripped the piece of paper tightly in both hands. She had read the book enough times to know that it had never been there before. Her eyes devoured the words before her with such speed that she could barely comprehend them, she paused took a deep breath and read it again at a calm pace letting each word sink into her consciousness.

_'Revolution may be the greatest success of my career. By commercial standards it was a hit, re-printed three times and selling more copies than my publisher ever dreamed of. By critical standards it was a triumph, well received by almost everyone and praised for its prose, its characters and its bold style._

_But I never set out to write a hit. I set out to tell a story and if you were the only person in the whole world who ever read it I would still consider it a triumph. Revolution was selfish of me. It was written to appease my own conscious at the injustices I felt powerless to prevent._

_It might be hard to understand how a story set in eighteenth century Paris can be personal to a man in twenty first century England. But that was my disguise, I set it in a time so far from my own that no one would ever realise what a truly personal story it is- one that has never really been told._

_But I will tell you, if you will give me the chance. In all honesty I don't know if you will even read this book again, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But if you have forgiven me enough to read this story then will you grant me the chance to tell you one more. If you do not like it then I will honour your wish to never see me again._

_If you are wondering why I am willing to tell you this then let me explain something to you. You are the only person I have ever met who might understand, you're the only person with enough brains to see past the pretence and into the heart of this novel. So I will make the exception of showing you past the pretence in me._

_Enjolras'_

She had to read it a third time before she truly understood what it was that was in her hands. He had added it just for her. It didn't take an expert to realise that Enjolras was not the sort of person who made opening up to others a regular habit. Although to most people it would not exactly seem like a soul baring note Eponine understood, as someone who knew what it was to keep her cards held tight to her chest- that for him to write something like that would have taken a great effort.

She jumped out of bed and rushed to her wardrobe pulling out the first day dress to come to hand. She pulled it over her head and shoved on a mismatched cardigan before she realised she had no idea how to get to him. She had no address, no contact number, nothing. She considered calling The Corinth and ask if they had any contact details from him if he went their regularly before realising that it would come across slightly _desperate-stalker-ish_ or worse she would seem like an obsessed fan.

She let out a sigh; it was beyond frustrating that he would write her such a note and leave her with no way to contact him. She pulled a brush through her brunette waves tugging slightly harder than needed at the knots as her mind tried to figure out some way to get in contact with him.

She returned to the page turning it over in her hands searching for a number, anything with which she could contact him but to no avail. She picked up the book and ran the pages through her hands to see if there was any other added page she had missed- nothing. Eponine wanted to scream with frustration. Suddenly seeing him again was the most important thing in the world, why had she not let him speak yesterday. If only she had been in her right frame of mind.

She threw the book on her bed in annoyance. It landed open on the first page; her eyes glance carelessly over it, and then darted back. She grabbed it and held it before her face, she knew she was grasping at straws but there in bold print was the name of his publishing company.

Twenty minutes later and using her best and most professional telephone voice picked up from working in a call centre for the past two years she had managed to convince a sceptical secretary to give her, not Enjolras number though she had tried her best, but the name of his agent. A quick search on Google and Eponine was blessing her good luck that his office was on the other side of town. She threw his book into her bag and rushed for the door, pausing only to apply a coat of mascara and lip-gloss.

She tried hard to stop from tapping her feet impatiently as she rode the bus across town. An old lady chose to sit next to her and tried to engage her in conversation about birds or some such thing but Eponine was not in the correct frame of mind to make small talk. She jumped up when the bus reached her stop leaving the lady muttering something along the lines of 'young people these days'.

She walked into reception, for once a piece of advice from her father was coming in handy.

"_Act as if you have every right to be there and no one will question you- confidence is the key to a successful heist."_

Well she wasn't committing a crime now, she thought, just a little deception and it made a change for her criminal past to be of use to her.

She walked confidently up to the reception desk and shot the girl behind it a bright smile. She looked no older than Eponine herself. She had peroxide blonde hair, bright pink lipstick and false nails which she had been filing before Eponine approached.

"Hello, I'm here to see Darren Smith."

The blonde let out an ill-covered sigh, "Is he expecting you?"

"Yes," Eponine asserted.

With another sigh the receptionist rolled her chair across the desk and retrieved diary, she ran a manicured finger down the page before looking up at Eponine.

"What is your name?"

"Eponine"

"Last name," the receptionist said, her annoyance at being made to work obvious in her tone.

"Thenardier"

Another run of the manicured finger down the page, "Mr Smith has no appointment booked with you today."

Eponine let out an indignant snort, "What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Mr Smith has no…"

"This is preposterous," Eponine cried, raising her voice enough to get the attention of others waiting in reception. "I made the appointment myself, how can my name not be in his diary? Who is in charge of keeping his appointments?"

"His secretary, but I sometimes make them when she is not in."

"Then which of you has misplaced my appointment. This in an outrage it was a most important meeting." Eponine couldn't stop herself form adding, "do you even know who I am?"

The blonde receptionist was suitably flustered and began to flick desperately through the pages of the diary, "I'm sure that it's just a simple misunderstanding Miss Thenardier, if you'll just let me…"

"I'm already late now you want me to wait longer because of someone's incompetence, I will be sure to tell Darren about this, he will not be pleased." Eponine finished off her speech with a toss of her hair and a glare at the receptionist who cowered.

"Mr Smith is expecting you?" She questioned.

"I have already said that he is."

"I'm sure he will not mind me sending you through in that case." The receptionist handed her a visitor's badge, "You know the way."

"Of course," Eponine said confidently striding across the reception and through the double doors. She rushed along the corridor more than a little bit pleased with how it had gone. Now to find his office, she continued wandering aimlessly till she came across a cleaner, changing her demeanour she approached timidly and tapped the middle-aged man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said with a cautious smile. "Could you help me, I'm here on work experience, I'm supposed to be shadowing Darren Smith but I've completely forgotten my way to his office."

"Don't worry pet," said the man in a thick northern accent. "Took me an age to learn my way round this building. You want to go down the corridor, turn left, up the stairs to the third floor, go right and follow it down, it's the fourth door on your left."

Eponine thanked him profusely before scooting off in the direction he had informed her- _So far so good, now for the hard bit._

She arrived outside a dark wooden door with the letters Mr Darren Smith, Literary Agent written in bold gold letters. Taking a deep breath Eponine knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She took a cautious step inside. A floppy haired man who looked to be in his mid-thirty's waved her in without looking up. He held a phone to his ear and seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Yes….Yes….I understand….I know you are busy…I'm sure you do have many other things to do…yes…yes I will explain to him...No really, he was very excited by the offer…honestly ecstatic…he just wanted to give some thought to some of your suggested changes…yes…yes, I understand they were not 'suggested'…I will have an answer for you before the end of the week…yes…yes…"

Eponine looked at his open countenance, he looked as if he was the sort of person inclined to be happy but not very often given the chance to exercise than inclination. She wasn't sure what it was but something about him told her that her best course of action was to be honest.

"Ok…yes end of the week…you have my word as an Englishman…yes I know that counts for nothing…ok…bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Eponine expectantly. She was suddenly conscious of the fact that she had turned up in his office completely unannounced not really sure what to say.

She cleared her throat, "My name is Eponine."

He stared at her blankly, for a wild moment she thought perhaps Enjolras would have mentioned her. She tried not to dwell on how ridiculous she sounded as she continued "I'm, erm, I'm a friend of Enjolras. You're his agent right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see the thing is, I really need to speak to him but I don't have any way to get in contact with him and I wondered if perhaps you could give me his number." Eponine's voice grew weak as she realised how bad it sounded.

"Excuse me."

"It's really important that I speak to him."

"You're his friend you say." Darren said rubbing his hand across his forehead.

"Yes."

"But you have no contact details for him."

"No."

Darren raised his eyebrows at her.

"Look," Eponine said deciding to level with him completely "I know how strange this sounds. I meet him in his café, I really like his book-"

"So you're a fan?" Darren interrupted.

"Well, yes. But it's not just that, we went out for a drink once."

"So you're a jilted girlfriend."

"No" Eponine said affronted.

"Look, I can't give you his contact details, whether you know him or not that would be completely unprofessional."

Eponine's heart sank.

"But," Darren continued "If you want to leave me your contact details I will pass them on to him. Then if he wants to contact you he can."

Eponine smiled, it wasn't perfect but it was a chance. She rustled through her bag looking of a pen, she pulled out the extra page of the book written just for her turning it over she began to scribble across it.

_I want to hear another story if you want to tell it. Eponine_

She scrawled her phone number underneath and crossed the room to hand it to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What was your name again?"

"Eponine?"

Her name came from behind her before she had a chance to speak it.

"Enjolras." She said, turning to find him, as she had expected. He was standing at the door staring at her dumbfounded.

"Hullo." She waved her hand shyly at him. She felt like a child caught raiding the sweet jar.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got your note. I wanted to speak to you but I didn't have any way of contacting you so I tracked down your agent." Eponine wrapped her arms around herself, painfully aware of how desperate it seemed. Enjolras, however, looked mildly amused.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Yes, well, that was yesterday. I have decided to give you one last chance so you better not blow it."

He smiled in earnest now. Darren cleared his throat reminding them both of his presence.

"Not that this isn't lovely but we have a very urgent meeting Enjolras can this wait."

Enjolras looked between Eponine and Darren trying to decide what to do and perhaps taking her 'once chance' threat a little too seriously.

"I can wait." Eponine smiled.

"There's a café across the road." He suggested, "I won't be long."

"Yes he will." Darren interjected.

"I will be waiting." Eponine laughed. She left the office and made her way out on to the street, trying to ignore the many butterflies that floated around in her stomach.

_**AN2 – I'm so mean to leave it there, I know, I know. Believe me I could write on forever if I had time in my life. But I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter we will have some 'progress' in their friendship! Yay! **_


End file.
